


Look at me, looking at you!

by Jacksinabox



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksinabox/pseuds/Jacksinabox
Summary: Fitzroy knows he’s hot he just wish Argo would notice too.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Fitzroy Maplecourt knew he was attractive.

It was a simple fact. He was blessed with a bod that most people worked their whole life for, he has pretty face, heck he is now 6’4! He understands why people turn heads when he walks into the room.

So excuse him for not understanding why Argo Keen seems to be totally blind to his good looks.

At first it’s not like Fitzroy wanted his attention, but Argo didn’t even check him out when he walked into their room that first day and that was fine Fitzroy had been off putting to say the least. He had assumed that once he apologized and Argo got to know him better that, that would change, but no Argo still didn’t look at him.

Then the whole mess with the centaurs had happen. Argo and Fitzroy had bonded over planing to steal the apple. Argo reading to and pleading with his unconscious body, fighting along side him and the firbolg, and then coming back to the school to find Gray and his plans for war.

Argo had open up about some sort of secret society (he’s probably just in some sort of rouge club honestly), then he told them about the Commodore and his mother. A whole new level of trust had been established. Or at least to Fitzroy that’s all it was.

So yeah, maybe now Fitzroy wouldn’t be too upset if he caught the genasi staring at him just a little. It would only be fair since Fitzroy was staring a whole lot.

I mean how could he not. Argo was damn fit. He was lean, graceful, has a great face, forearms that seem to be define no matter how loose his shirts were. He also seem to have a bit of a issue wearing shirts once they were in their room. Which had been the cause of Fitzroy’s wondering eyes many times. 

Including now where they weren’t even in their rooms they were outside training. Buckminster and Argo were practicing with their swords. When Fitzroy offered to practice with Argo, Buckminster had swooped in and put his arm around Argo. “Let us rouges practice together.” Buckminster said as he pulled Argo away.

So Fitzroy sat to the side with a few of the other students who weren’t practicing. Watching by himself, Firbolg was in detention for making fart noises in morning meeting. 

Argo turned quickly and his scales caught the sun, his hair swinging after him. His back was now turn toward Fitzroy who could see those two dimples peaking out from the small of his back. Muscles move as he swung his sword. By the Gods. Fitzroy could feel his face heat up.

“Hot isn’t?” A female voice asked.

Fitzroy jumped slightly turning to look at Rainer.

“Rainer! Um yes, I guess it is quite warm.” He told her as he glanced back at Argo.

Rainer smiled her bright smile and shot him a look as she giggled.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Fitzroy muttered.

“Oh come on Fitzroy, you have to admit Argo is hot, All that sailing and pulling rope. Did his body a whole lot of good.”

Fitzroy ears darken. “I don’t have to admit anything.”

“Hey Argo can you come here for like a minute?!” She called over to him.

“Wait! What are you doing!” Fitzroy asked in a panic.

Argo disengaged and walked over to where Fitzroy and Rainer were. His long ponytail loose from the effort and pieces were framing in his face. On his way over he picked up his shirt from the ground.

“Hello Rainer, what can I do for you?” Argo asked as he pulled his hair from his ponytail only to retie it as a bun. Was he trying to kill Fitzroy?

“Do genasi sweat like humans?” She asked innocently as if Fitzroy wasn’t trying to not die as he stared at Argo’s arms as he tied his bun.

Argo looked confused. “Well it depends, if I’m around a lot of heat I will, but I don’t usually to need too keep cool.”

“Hm interesting.” Rainer said and Argo smiled.

“Hey Fitz, can you hold on to my shirt? I don’t want Buckminster using it as a way to trip me up.” Argo asked as he held out his shirt.

“Argo, my beloved CCO, I don’t usually..” Fitzroy started before Rainer slapped her hand over his mouth.

“He will.” She said eagerly.

Argo smiled brightly. “Fantastic.” Then tossed his shirt at Fitzroy, who caught it on reflex.

Before Fitzroy could continue to comment Argo turned and walked back over to Buckminster, and the words died on his lips as he took in Argo as he left.

He could smell the shirt from where it was in his lap, citrus and the sea.

“Soooo.” Rainer said.

“Oh shh you.” Fitzroy replied.

As Argo made his way over to Buckminster, he smirked.

“You know Fitzroy hasn’t taken his eyes off your back since you turned around.” Buckminster said as he got into position.

“Oh I’m very aware.” Argo grinned. “Let him look.”


	2. Tell me I’m pretty, please

“You know Fitz, I don’t get why you put all that stuff on your face. You’re already pretty enough without it.” Ago said as he pulled his hair up in a ponytail as he came into Fitzroy’s room.

Fitzroy could feel his face heat up and cleared his throat and he applied more moisturizer to his face.

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand beauty for beauty sakes, but this helps keeps my skin as soft and blemish free as it is.” 

Argo walked over to where Fitzroy was sitting at his vanity and looked at him in the mirror.

“Well there’s not much need for me to keep my face soft with a mustache.” He said.

Fitzroy met his eyes in the mirror before dropping them down to Argo’s facial hair.

“I’m sure it you exfoliate and moisturized you would be surprised how much you like the feel of your own skin.”

Argo stepped even closer and bent down so that their faces were side by side in the mirror. 

“I don’t think that would feel to good with the scales, hm Fitz?” Argo asked with a teasing smile. The same one that made Fitzroy’s heart rate pick up.

Fitzroy could feel his ears heating up in embarrassment. 

“Scales, right. Sorry Argo.”

“No sweat, make sure that if your going to put this stuff on you rub it in good.” Argo turned to face him and rubbed a bit of moisturizer into his cheek.

Argo gave him a bright smile and a gentle pat to his cheek the turn to walk out of the room.

“Hey Argo.” Fitzroy called.

“Yea?” Argo called from the door.

“You think I’m pretty?” 

“Sure, doesn’t everyone.”

“But do you think I’m pretty.” Fitzroy made sure to emphasize the you. He wasn’t sure why he needed to hear Argo say that he was pretty, but as soon as the opportunity came up he couldn’t stop himself.

“Aye I do.” Argo said softly before he finally left the room.

Fitzroy made sure that Argo had left the room before reaching up and touching the spot the Argo had touched earlier and smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft fic.   
> Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I know where I was going with this  
> No. But here we are. I think I might do a series of one shots link together under this title. We’ll see.


End file.
